Educational Event
by Bloodypleasures
Summary: Every Friday night Oz would teach Alice the subjects of life. But alice didn't always understand every book. AlicexOz, Oneshot, no-lemon.


**Aw man, my second M-rated romance and it's still a fail T.T go easy on me and leave a nice review, ne? And yeah, a friend requested an AlicexOz fic so I decided to go all out on this one. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXX**

They had this deal. Every Friday night, when Raven and Break were busy with their paperwork and when Sharon was reading novels in her bed, Oz would teach Alice the subjects of life. He usually comes pretty far before she gets angry or tired, for example: she learned the languages pretty quick, and loved the religions and history. She hated mathematics and biology though. He hadn't even come to physics, but decided to just lay that subject of for a while.

Though Alice might never have the chance to actually do something with those skills – most women ended up marrying a man who did everything for them, and he wasn't sure if he and Alice were able to live up to twenty anyway, so… but he had to admit he liked the time he could spend with her, and loved to see her smile without a cruel joke to Raven or a cheerful smile after something bad happened.

These times, she'd smile because she did something good or pronounced it correctly, or she would smile at him appreciatively. It made him feel more than intelligent that he was able to teach someone, someone as close as his female best friend Alice, stuff like that.

Besides, there haven't been much moments when they actually had time alone. Most of the times they were accompanied by one of their friends, or perhaps a member of Pandora. He had to admit he knew that Raven was a little paranoid leaving Alice alone with Oz, but really, he could handle her more than other people could and she'd never hurt him…. Well, never hurt him seriously.

Last week though, something changed in their meetings. Oz had been mildly surprised that Alice wasn't in her room, and instead went to the library, wondering if she'd remember their meeting. And not only did she remember it, but she was already there, her long brown hair not touching the ground just yet as she was slumped on a chair, hanging over some books with a concentration that could rival an expert at chess. He smiled endearingly at her before making his way over and tapping her shoulder.

"What are you reading, Alice?" He asked curiously and she grunted in response, as she usually did when she wasn't finished with a sentence yet. When she did, she looked up at him and shrugged.

"You're late, manservant." She argued, even though she was early. Oh well. "I don't like this book very much, I don't understand it at all." She complained when he questioned for the book again, and he sat down next to her with a grin.

"How so?"

_"Jane locked her arms behind Edward's neck and pushed herself up to meet him, her mouth clamped over his in a desperate fight against dominance, and she breathed hard through her nose, the heat coiling in her stomach_-" She was interrupted as Oz slammed a mathematics books on the book she was reading from, before successfully pulling the book out of the mathematics book and throwing it some random way behind him.

"What were they doing?!" Alice exclaimed, not minding the fact Oz had a furious blush and a 'caught rabbit' look in his eyes. "Was he trying to eat her or something? And what's with the heat in her stomach? Isn't that a flue?!"

Oz waved his hands in defense. "Hahaha, I'll tell you someday Alice!"

"Manservant, I order you to tell me what the hell they were doing!" She pouted at him and gave him the look she meant what she said; and he felt oddly threatened by it.  
"Ah well, Uh, I mean, you see-" He faltered miserably and somehow gave the perfect impression of how Raven would respond. Alice kicked his leg in response and he whined, rubbing it, but happy for the distraction. She was still glaring at him. Oz gulped and decided to give it a shot.

"Well, when two people – a man and a woman in this case," And why were the names so _corny_? "Uh, when they're in love… you know what that is right?" Alice scrunched her nose. Ah shit. "They harbor strong feelings for each other. Like, they're very, very good friends. Ah, no, not that. Wait." He readjusted as she gave him a curious glance when he said the word friends and he had to correct himself before something went wrong.

"There are a few stages when you meet someone. You get acquainted at first. Then you befriend each other. Eventually you might fall in love and marry."

Alice nodded understandingly; she heard about that concept and understood it well. Phew. "And, when they're in love, they want to show their feelings to each other. Like when I give you a hug to acknowledge our friendship, right?" Alice nodded again, doubtful this time.

"I don't see what this has to do with the cannibalism."

"They're not eating each other! They're kissing." Alice's eyebrows shot down.

"No they're not! They're not biting each other's cheeks!" Oz failed to keep in a nervous chuckle which went unnoticed by Alice as she kept waiting for further explanation. She was so determined to know about this he was surprised she hadn't started writing it down yet.

"What you mean is a friendly kiss on the cheek. They're… you could say they're exchanging… saliva?"

It was almost comical to see her face change.

"Eh?! That's disgusting!" She screeched, a more than unhappy look on her face. Oz wondered why. Didn't she kiss him with the contract? Though he felt something that tasted more like iron (don't think of it, don't say the word blood!) he was sure it must've been alike… right? Not that he had much experience or something.

But she was right, that way he said it, it really sounded disgusting. "People think it's rather nice though." Oz thought aloud and Alice looked at him with a wrinkled forehead, trying to believe that.

"Oh well, it's not for all people I guess. Shall we do mathematics?"

Alice didn't listen and instead thought aloud as well. "Nice? How can people's saliva taste nice? Ew, just imagine having clown's in your mouth. You'd die from sugar rush. Don't let me get started on seaweedhead! And it probably doesn't even taste like meat! Yuck. I can believe why you humans get a heat in your stomach. I would too with something foreign forced into my mouth."

Oz sweat dropped at her eloquence and kept silent, slightly curious to her rambles. They proved amusing most of the times. Needless to say, she was so cute.

"I want to try it out." Alice finished, and even though what she said was the complete opposite of her earlier ranting, she looked pretty determined. Oz gulped. Did he have to respond to that? Sure, he wanted his first (?) kiss one day too…

"Well? The man always starts." Alice claimed bluntly and Oz felt his brains shut down at that.

Oh? … _Oh._Alice was still looking at him with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him, and somehow radiating more cuteness of to Oz than ever. Oh great, why now?! She wasn't even younger than him!! (by 100 years she wasn't!)

But, instead of going against this, like his brains told him to, and god he really should listen to those voices up there for once, because he knew Gil was right and he's to naïve about this stuff and too impulsive, and Oz really wanted to just start with math no matter how he despised the subject himself… but instead asked something else.

"Eh, how?"

And Alice had a thoughtful look in her eyes, before she jumped up, rushed to the back, rushed back to Oz, and sat down, all in two blinks. She went through the book like she had memorized it and stopped at a page. "Here, do it like this." She shrugged and pointed to the page. Oz almost feared to see what was in, and peeked, hoping it was the kiss on the hand greeting most of those novels had.

"Aha." Oz said intelligently.

"Well?"

He wished Sharon wouldn't fry him alive after this. Oz shrugged as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, I guess…" He leaned in and Alice followed his every move to the point it became uncomfortable. Oz readjusted in his chair.

"You're supposed to stand and close your eyes!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, jumping up and shutting her own very tightly and Oz snickered at her action, loosening up a little. He sighed; let's just get this over with.

He stood up as well, and slowly, he leaned in until his lips connected with hers and he felt her tense up a little, waiting for him to do anything else. With one hand he touched her cheek and moved his lips around hers, trying to coax her with him. Hesitantly, he finally felt her move back a little and he almost felt relieved that the most awkward moment was over already. She made a funny noise that sounded awfully much like a snort when he licked her lips like the novel had ordered him to do, but just as she had memorized it, she opened her mouth and breathed out through her nose funnily when he touched her tongue with his.

He couldn't help but blame curiosity and moved his tongue around with hers, almost like a twisted dance, and eventually he noticed she was mimicking him, making it a lot easier. After a while, Oz wondered if she didn't want to take a breathe of air. Sure, the trick of breathing through your nose was easy, but it would get tiring…

He parted with her with pulling away slightly and blushed brightly at her half-lidded eyes and dazed face. Well, one thing's for sure – mathematics would have to be next week.  
"You don't taste nasty." Alice claimed in a soft voice and Oz raised one eyebrow, a grin spreading on his face before stopping it, but Alice didn't care at all, luckily for him.

She stood on her toes and pressed her mouth against his again, successfully making him stagger backwards one step and he wondered if he should push her away or just let her do what she wants. Now the first thing seemed like a very rude thing to do. Right? Alice succeeded into making him choose the second one as one of her hands went up to his chest and neck, tangling in his hair, and Lord knew he was sensitive there.

Oz moaned when she pulled his hair softly, grabbing her upper arm with his hand, before grabbing her free hand in his own. He could feel her clutch his hand excitedly and wondered where this would lead too. How much did she read, exactly?

Oz abandoned her lips for a while to kiss her jawbone and cheeks and she snorted, or at least attempted too. "You… have to call my name a few times… like in the book." She stated dazedly and I obliged, calling her name twice before taking her lips on mine again, savoring her taste. Thank god that she tasted a lot sweeter than the meat she consumed every day.

And suddenly he got a very vague déjà vu. "I feel, hot." Alice complained when he left her mouth again to kiss the corner of her lips and he blushes fiercely. Last time she said that she did something… nerve-wrecking. He swallowed any doubts and gave her a cheeky smile, which he was sure failed completely.

"So what comes next?"

Alice rested her head on his shoulder and ran her hands up and down his sides. "Something about baring skin or whatever that means…" And with something completely devious coming over him, Oz decided to do just that. The fact they were in the library of the Rainsworth mansion was somewhere in the back of his mind, but in fact, no one would come here this late, right? The person's who were guarding it already left before he got here. He easily pushed off her red coat and it fell down to a crumpled heap on the floor, before he pulled at the ribbon in front of her shirt. Alice had rose up to kiss him again and he gladly accepted, her hands still at his shoulders, pressing upwards to him when his fingers brush her bare stomach.

"And then?"

"How should I know? I didn't read that far because you interrupted." Alice muttered, slightly aggravated but too occupied to care. One of her hands held his shoulder in a near death-grip right after that statement and Oz chuckled at that; he wouldn't leave or anything. "Just continue whatever you were doing, manservant!" Somehow that sounded pretty sexy at the moment. Oz moaned and went back to kissing her, and she mimicked the sound when one of his hands traced her bare breast and brushed over them carefully, before he unbuttoned his own shirt.

When Alice's hands ran over his bare chest almost roughly Oz kissed her feverishly and pressed their bare chests together tightly, until she broke away to say something again. "Shouldn't you tell me something?" She looked up at him, blinking to get the sight more clear, and Oz bit his lip, doubting. What did she want him to say then? It's not like he read those novels either.

"It's all right?" He tried and she snorted but it came out pretty pathetic in thei current situation. Oz thought of another option. But wouldn't that be too serious? It would definitely solidify this whole event. And she looked so awfully cute right now. He wouldn't mind seeing her this way every day, every minute… "I love you?"

"Idiot, that's at the _end_." Alice blamed him though she smiled and pulled him back. "So, does this mean we're in a relationship?" Alice blurted out intelligently and Oz raised his eyebrows, looking at her.

"…It probably does." He responded just as intelligent and she smirked, reaching out to tug his hair in the same manner she first did.

"In that case I'll love you too." Ah, sweet, naïve Alice…

* * *

**Omake~!**

Oz smiled at the memory and shook his head, leaving the room to find someone he could spend time with. He was about to step in the dining room where he could hear Break and Sharon's voices when a sweeter voice stopped him.

"Hey Oz!" Alice greeted from the corner, before walking over to him. Oz smiled at her and reached out to pet her hair. She grinned as he did and leaned on one hip.

"So can we go a little earlier this night? I read this book about bondage and I didn't understand it… "

* * *

**Lol people they didn't have sex :) Just so you guys know that. They just had a heated make out session~  
R&R! :D**


End file.
